


Moonlight Sonata

by Littlebit0595



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebit0595/pseuds/Littlebit0595
Summary: Demyx has too much time to think on his own in the late hours of the night. Set sometime before Kingdom Hearts II, Demyx begins to question his existence based on the opinions of the elder members of the Organization.





	Moonlight Sonata

He sat alone in the empty chamber, the light from the moon bleaching the color from his golden hair in the expansive chamber that normally served as Saïx’s sanctuary.

_I just want a life that seems a little better than a dream.._

His familiar sitar across his lap. He knew the older member would be cranky with him for intruding but this place had the best acoustics in the Castle.

_But I just can’t seem to get on my feet…_

The boy couldn’t help it; whenever the mostly abandoned castle was struck by the darkness of night, which made the silence even thicker in the air, he filled it with the only thing that chased away the emptiness that filled his being and made him feel alive once more.

_So I gotta let go, gotta let go, gotta let go.._

The words just flowed from him easily as the notes filled the desolate room. He thought of days long ago, of a home that was no longer his. Of the people around him who barely seemed to know or care about him.

_I hope someday that you will know.._

They told him he doesn’t have a heart, that all he felt were echoes. Memories of what he used to be. That they would fade in time. But he didnt know if he wanted them to. For what’s left when the heart is gone? If everything that makes a person what they are is stripped away, what was left?

_I sit back and think about the life I’ve had. So much to change, but I can’t go back._

Would he live on in the hearts of others? Who? He couldn’t think of a single person whose memory or heart he could live on in. The memories grew foggier as time went on.

_What happened to that kid who used to play in the street? I think about that kid, he looked just like me.._

The wind rattled something against the windows and the boy looked up at the moon, feeling no warmth in the light that shone upon him yet at the same time it held the echo of calm, soothing him quietly as it stood steadfast in the sky.

_Had a smile, had a home, never grew old. When we grow up, do we have to grow cold?_

He thought of the others in the Organization. Most much older than him, more detached, who looked down on humanity and the traits that made one seem more like their counterparts of light. All desperately chasing a heart that was no longer theirs despite their seeming disdain for it and its frailties.

_Spent his whole life looking for salvation; never realized nobody could save him._

He was never much of a fighter. He preferred a quiet and simple life. So much simpler than that of his companions and yet, he’d proven time and again that if the incentive was right, he was more than capable.

_So all these words, for what they’re worth, I know it’s hard, I know it hurts;_

The silver light made his emerald eyes glow supernaturally, giving them more pigment and highlighting the emotion hidden within them as silver trains of tears reflected the moonlight against his pale cheeks. Thankfully, no one was there to scold him for such weakness.

_And we laugh at the past ‘cause that’s how we learn._

He missed it, there was a whole universe out there that was closed off to him now. He never felt more isolated from it, more alone. One never realized how much they had, or lost, until it was no longer within reach. The color faded slightly as his expression hardened. He wiped away the cool, drying tears and flung his sitar back over his back and headed for the door. The sound of his footsteps ringing clearly through the empty space of the room. They had to succeed. It was the only way he could ever get back what was lost.

_Welcome to the world, now let’s watch it burn._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the heavy topic. I always pictured Demyx as the soft boy who was seeking the simple pleasures in life. Someone who, like many involved, was merely collateral damage in the grand scheme of those around him. Please leave your thoughts in the comments or feel free to dm me. I don’t own Kingdom Hearta, Demyx or the Hollywood Undead song - Let Go. Thank you. ^_^


End file.
